The use of anti-reverse mechanisms on fishing reels to selectively permit handle rotation in only one direction is known. Prior art anti-reverse mechanisms incorporate either an anti-reverse pawl engaging a ratchet, or a one-way clutch bearing fit into some area of the drive train.
The major disadvantage of anti-reverse mechanisms using a pawl engagement is the fixed number of stop points determined by the number of engagement teeth in the anti-reverse ratchet. It is more desirable to have an unlimited number of stop points. Anti-reverse mechanisms using one-way clutch bearing means are costly due to the cost of the one-way clutch bearing. Further, such fishing reels have complicated and expensive mounting means in the reel body, especially if the anti-reverse mechanism includes a selective on/off function. Further, the physical size of one-way clutch bearings limits the locations in the drive train where the bearing may be applied.